


Snow Football

by Gleennui



Series: Football Rivals [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Football, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, New Relationship, Rivalry, Snow Angels, fuckurtadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The season's over but Puck and Finn still miss football--and their rivalry. </p><p>Fuckurt Advent--Day 18</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Football

High school’s not really anything like Puck expected, he thinks to himself as he sits in his mom’s car heading across Lima. People aren’t as scared of Puck as they were at Lima North, first of all, but they’re not giving Puck shit, either, which he counts as a win. And even Puck can admit that blending in is way easier than having to remind everyone what a badass he is all the time. 

Part of that, Puck has to assume, is because football is also way different from what he expected. For one thing, he’s starting, which is pretty unusual for a freshman according to the sophomore running backs who shoved Puck around for the first couple of weeks until he’d started putting up numbers. He also figured he’d be doing a lot more hanging out with his own teammates, instead of sneaking around with Central Catholic’s quarterback every Friday night. 

It’s not _really_ sneaking so much as playing video games at one of their houses or getting Finn’s mom to drive them to burgers and a movie nowhere near where Puck knows the Titans like to hang out after games. But Puck knows if any of their teammates found out they were hanging out, he could say goodbye to the three months of respect he’d built up on the field, and that’d only be partly because he and Finn aren’t just friends. 

Because having a boyfriend is the biggest thing about high school that Puck never expected. Even when he’s alone to think about it, going over in his head the hints he’d had that maybe he might want a boyfriend someday, Puck can’t say he would have thought it’d happen in Lima, let alone right at the beginning of high school. But he can’t deny that Finn’s definitely his boyfriend--not when Finn had blurted it out after a movie in October and Puck had kissed him before Finn even had time to turn red. And he can’t deny that he’s happier about Finn being his boyfriend than he is even about being a first-string freshman. None of it’s bad or wrong or even weird; it’s just unexpected. 

Puck pretends that he doesn’t see Finn quickly walk away from the window when Puck’s mom pulls into the Hudsons’ driveway, but he’s grinning when he rings the doorbell. 

“Hi! Oh hey you brought your football, good!” Finn pulls Puck into the house and Puck can see that Finn already has his boots and scarf on. Football’s been over for only two weeks, but they’ve been talking about playing snow football in Finn’s backyard every day since. “My mom got the good cocoa with the extra chocolate again and left it in the kitchen for when we’re done.” 

“Cool, I love that kind.” Puck steps into the living room and starts pulling on his hat and gloves. The Hudsons’ house is extra warm, and Puck bets that Finn snuck the thermostat higher when his mom wasn’t looking. Their Christmas tree is up now too, and lit, and Puck would tell Finn how _romantic_ everything feels with the snow falling outside, but he’s already squirming in his winter coat just thinking the words, so he just yanks his hat onto his head and tosses Finn the football. 

Finn’s backyard is bigger than Puck’s, and Finn’s mom doesn’t garden or anything so they have the entire yard for football. Lima got a bunch of snow overnight, and the first thing Finn does is throw himself face-down onto it, still pulling on Puck so Puck falls next to him. 

“Snow angels!” Puck starts laughing as Finn’s long arms and legs flail around to make an angel. Finn’s face is already pink from the cold and there are flakes sticking to his eyelashes and the part of his hair not covered by his hat. “What?” Finn asks, grinning like he knows _exactly_ what. “C’moooon, you have to make one, too! It’s like, snow handbook or something!” 

Puck does, still laughing, scrunching his eyes shut so the snow doesn’t fall right in them. When he opens them, Finn’s propped up on one arm, staring down at Puck. 

“Hi,” Puck says, blinking up at Finn. Finn’s nose is crinkled like it gets when he’s grinning really big and Puck can’t help himself; he leans up and kisses Finn quickly, both of their mouths already wet from the snow flying around their faces. When he pulls away, Finn’s grinning and pink in a way that doesn’t look like it’s from the cold. Puck’s about to say something, like maybe suggest they stand up and kiss somewhere that’s not sitting in the snow, but then Finn leans down and Puck forgets about it completely. 

Puck wonders sometimes if kissing Finn is always going to feel like this, all tingly and like his heart is pounding so hard he can _hear_ it. It’s only been three months--three and a half since they saw _Iron Man_ , Puck’s kiss-fuzzy brain corrects himself--but Puck thinks kissing Finn has gotten more exciting as time has gone on, not less. 

They kiss until Puck finally has to admit that the snow soaking through his jeans is starting to hurt. Finn hauls both of them to their feet and picks up the football, whistling. “Be my wideout first?” 

They run plays for what feels like hours until their gloves are soaked and Finn’s trying to pull his too-short coat sleeves over his hands. Puck’s pretty sure that both of them are giving away secrets their teams would kill them for sharing, but Puck gets to kiss the hot rival QB whenever he wants, so most of him can’t really feel bad. Finn’s starting to look toward the house longingly, and Puck wonders if he’s thinking of the same combination of hot cocoa and making out that Puck is. 

“Hey,” Puck nudges Finn. “‘f I run the ball from the fence to the back door without you tackling me, you gotta make me cocoa and give me a foot rub.” He makes himself busy tossing the football in the air so he doesn’t have to look Finn in the eye in case Finn thinks foot rubs are dumb. 

“Okay, cool. I mean, you’re not gonna, but we can pretend you might.” Finn grins and Puck gets that stomach flutter at the dimple that’s never gone away. “What about me?”

“Oh. Huh.” Puck had been so worried about Finn thinking his foot rub idea was dumb that he hadn’t figured Finn would want anything on his end of the bet. “I could give you a back rub?” Puck hadn’t really thought about it before, but now the idea of Finn shirtless on his stomach in his warm room where Puck has free license to run his hands all over and make Finn feel good sounds like the best thing ever. 

“Awesome. And cocoa.” 

“Yep. And cocoa.” Puck holds out his hand. “Deal?” Finn shakes on it, squeezing Puck’s hand with what Puck thinks is an unnecessary amount of strength. Puck sticks out his tongue and Finn shrugs, making what Puck’s quickly figured out is his innocent face. Puck jogs to the other end of the yard and tucks the ball under his arm, running a zig-zag route toward the back door. He’s almost to the driveway when Finn lunges at him, wrapping his arms around Puck’s hips and sending both of them to the ground. 

“Yes! Heck yes!” Finn gets to his knees and pumps his fists in the air. Puck’s breathless but he can’t help but laugh at lanky Finn with his hair sticking up from knocking his own hat off raising his arms like Ali. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re the king.” Puck pushes himself up on his elbows. “Cocoa time?” 

“Yep!” Finn leans down and kisses Puck once before standing up and pulling Puck to his feet again. “And my backrub!” 

“And your backrub,” Puck agrees, and he slides his hand into Finn’s, not really feeling the cold. This is the best winter break ever.


End file.
